


Out of Commission

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018: Hurt/Comfort edition [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Part 2 of 3; Napoleon’s luck fails at last, and he and Illya are dismayed to hear he’ll be out of commission for two months





	Out of Commission

Backup arrived at long last to help free Napoleon from the rubble. Their backup, having commandeered construction equipment to get the job done, moved the large segment of wall that had pinned Napoleon’s leg in place as the rest of the rubble was cleared from around him, and he greedily gulped the fresh air, wincing in pain as he tried to move his leg and failed, even after being freed.

Napoleon finally sat up, looking in dismay at his previously-pinned leg. Illya’s heart sunk as he saw it, as well.

“Broken…” he realized, staring at the swollen shin.

“And badly,” Napoleon groaned, slumping against Illya. “I’m going to be out of commission for two months—at least!”

Illya looked disdainfully at his partner.

 _This is my fault_ , he silently chided himself.

So many things he could have done different—should have done different! But he had not, and now his partner, the person he cared for most in all the world, was suffering for it.

Napoleon was soon carried off on a stretcher and taken to Medical; they got to work on his leg, binding the shin and foot in a cast and sending him home to rest. Though Waverly had granted Illya some time off to look after him, they all knew that Illya would have to return to work before Napoleon would be fully healed.

Nevertheless, Illya was ready to do what he could now.

Once home, he led Napoleon to the bedroom, sitting him down on the bed and gently taking the crutches from him.

“Now you rest,” he instructed. “I will get you something to eat, and I am sure Baba Yaga will want to use her purring abilities to expedite the healing process.”

“Thanks,” Napoleon said.

There was a frustration evident in Napoleon’s voice—clearly, he was upset at being bedridden, and Illya couldn’t blame him. Two months was no small amount of time—two months being kept away from something that Napoleon considered his purpose in life… It was a cruel twist of fate…

Illya’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud and a cry of pain from Napoleon; he dropped everything and ran back to the bedroom, Baba Yaga right behind him, to see Napoleon collapsed on the floor.

“What happened!?” Illya exclaimed, gently helping him up and placing him back in the bed.

“I thought I could, at least, make it across the room,” Napoleon muttered, bitterly. “But I can’t even do _that_.”

Illya gently squeezed Napoleon’s hand.

“You need to give yourself time,” he said, gently, though his heart ached for his partner. “If you push yourself like this, you will take longer to heal—perhaps even cause more damage. I know it is a bleak outlook that will last a while, but we need you to return back to 100%.” He paused. “I need you to return to 100%, as well. I cannot accept being permanently assigned to another partner.”

“I wouldn’t want you do be reassigned, either,” Napoleon said.

“Then please listen to what I have to say in regards to your healing,” Illya said, gently brushing a few strands of hair from Napoleon’s forehead.

Napoleon sighed, but nodded.

“I will,” he promised.

Illya smiled and left Baba Yaga beside Napoleon’s leg, satisfied as she began to purr loudly. Napoleon closed his eyes and rested as Illya went back to the kitchen.

Once there, he paused, sighing.

It would be a long road ahead for Napoleon, but Illya would help him in any way he could.


End file.
